Thrust vectoring exhaust nozzles are well known for use in aircraft propulsion systems or the like. Such nozzles typically redirect a portion of the exhaust gases exiting the aircraft gas turbine engine for the purpose of enhancing aircraft maneuverability or takeoff thrust. One particular type of thrust vectoring nozzle is termed "two-dimensional" by virtue of its having a roughly rectangular exhaust flow path defined by two laterally spaced apart static sidewalls and two vertically spaced apart movable surfaces. The movable surfaces operate to direct the exhaust gas flow as desired to produce varying degrees of thrust vectoring in the vertical plane.
As with any aircraft-related component or structure, the weight and complexity of such nozzles is of particular concern to designers. Prior art nozzles, relying on a multiplicity of individual actuators and related movable structure have proved effective in achieving thrust vectoring, but have generally achieved such functional success at the expense of increased weight and complexity.
Such designs are further complicated by the high gas temperature, up to 4,000.degree. F. (2,200.degree. C.) and pressure loading encountered by the flow directing surfaces. What is needed is a strong, simple nozzle arrangement and actuation means which can achieve the desired surface positioning with a minimum of individual actuators and total weight.